Chaos is back
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!Butters now known as Chaos is in a rock band but had to return to South Park to visit his parents ¿how are their almost friends now? will he be able to stay cool when butters it's trying to come out to play? ¿Kenny has something to do with it
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: this is not beta-read so I'm sure it has lots of errors so please be kind, oh! And this is my first South Park fic, and it's a slash

None of the characters in South Park belong to me, I wish they did!

"**Chaos" is back.**

**Chapter 1**

Leopold Stotch was the name of a very famous rock singer, actually his artist name was _**Chaos**,_ he was just returning to the place were he lived for about all his childhood but he was a different man, it was very surprising for lots of people to know that little butters had become such a guy but he had his reasons been an outcast for such a long time had come to make him such a guy and not even the influence of his parents could turn him around, yes, the goody-goody old butters was death.

The blond boy with spiky hair sigh sitting in one of the sofas that were in that big tour bus, the last concert had been a really great one, the news of all over the country were now realizing he was a great talent and he would be lasting in the top, sadly for him his parents had been trying to search him for a long time and finally he decided to visit them, yes he was coming back to South Park and he really didn't wanted to return to those memories, he sigh again

"¿what's the matter Chaos?" One of his crew members asked worried

"Nothing"

He said getting up and walking towards his bedroom, he threw himself in the bed and turning upside up he grab a pillow and put it on his face not wanting to think in anything, but when he was about to fall asleep the tour bus stopped

"¿Sir? ¿Chaos? we arrive to your parents house" The crew member named john said to him

"ok"

He just answered and took the pillow off his face looking straight at the mirror on top of his head, ¿why hasn't he taking that thing off, he sigh for the third time and got up the bed, nobody knew where he was all his other band members had gone home already and he was there, well it was better that been in his place in New York, all alone like usual, like always, he couldn't stand the ladies that throw to him for a long time so he just live alone, he finally left the bus and walk to the door of the house, memories flew right back, him been alone and always fighting to be a part of that gang of friends, he wonder where they would be, it had been a long time and then it was him, Kenny, "Chaos" move his head from side to side to forget all and knock the door, suddenly it open

"welcome home Leopold" He heard his dad said

"hello dad, mom"

"son I missed you so much"

His mom hugged him eagerly, he just put his arms around her, he couldn't help it but after all he loved them very much

"it's great to have you back"

His dad said with a smile

"you look…"

His mom started to said now looking at him up and down, he rolled his eyes. 'Here they go' he thought, Chaos as now everyone called him was wearing original jeans that fit him really good, a t-shirt with no slides and a black leather jacket, he look nothing like the proper boy they used to know and that was why he was dressed that way, he didn't want to be the perfect son and that was why now was a completely different person

"kind of…a rock star, all grown up"

His mother said to him, he didn't now why she said that, he was sure his mom didn't like how he was dressed, he frown

"¿do you want to eat something? You must be tired, ¿want to rest?"

His dad said he looked at both of them and move his head to said no

"I'm going for a walk"

He said returning to the door

"sure! You want to see how the town has turned down then ¿right? ¿say hello to your friends?"

Chaos didn't answer and walk away, he was walking when he saw long blond hair and a orange parka that was really fast put right in his place, he was the one person that was afraid to see the most, he was Kenny but before he could say anything that maybe he would regret later he walk away finally bumping in to someone

"wow! Hello"

A voice said

"¿hi?"

Answer the boy sawing finally the person with whom he just bump in to

"¿Butters?"

"¿Kile?"

They both looked at each others eyes.

TO BE CONTINUE…

N.A. if you want me to continue please review I will if you ask for it, thank you anyway for reading this


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Butters! I can't relieve that it's really you, he World die if he know, Cartman World never leave him alone-

The blonde boy starred with a frown, he didn't have any idea of what the redheaded boy was talking about, who, by the way, now that he was all grown up had a very interesting quality, he looked very handsome with the red hair shorter that the way he used to have so he could handle it easier and his stile was so much more attractive, the color green was still the predominant in his clothes but it was lighter 

-don't listen to me Butters, I'm just thinking out loud-

Said the boy giving him some slaps in the back to the boy who was still frowning

-so ¿what brings you back to South Park?-

Asked Kyle

-an issue with my parents-

The red headed boy jut keep looking at him an Chaos returned the looked 

¿-¿what's the matter?-

-oh, I'm sorry Butters, the thing is that I'm amazed that your vice is so . . . deep, I remember that sweet voice you used to have and now . . . I guess that we all have changed, besides to sing those rock songs you have to have a deep voice huh?-

Chaos was speechless, he didn't knew how to answer to something like that but he was free to answer because at that exact moment somebody came to interrupt them

-I'm here-

Said the boy with black hair

-ah, Stan!-

Said Kyle with his eyes shining, suddenly Stan looked at the boy next to his best friend and frowned

-oh yeah, I forgot, this I Butters-

Said the redhead pointing at him, Stan seem to finally realize who he were and said greeting him with one hand that Chaos immediately take and the shook politely

-Chaos, I got your last cd and it's really good-

Suddenly he smiled remembering something

-I know of someone who have all of your cds and some other stuff-

It seem like that thought make him amused because he laugh a little

-that was what I was telling him-

The blonde boy was completely at lost with the conversation that those two were having so he keep quiet, anyway he had always felt kind of a excluded, he had never been part of that foursome friendship and besides those two were especially secretive with each other, not on porpoise of course, it was just that they were sooo bestfriends that they had a way of talking to each other that they just understood

-it was nice seen you-

Said the boy waving goodbye wanting to get as far away from those two as he could, he was just back and he was already tired of the whole

-oh, yeah, I guess you'll have lots to do-

Comment Kyle understanding

-yes, lots of thing-

Answered the boy finishing the conversation, he start to walk getting away when he heard that somebody was calling him 

-¿how long are you planning on staying?-

He stopped, he really didn't knew how long he was going to stay there, he wanted to go immediately, however he answered

-I haven't decided yet-

-well if you are still here tomorrow I invite you to my birthday party, its going to be a pretty interesting meeting of all of our South Park friends, maybe you'll want to see how have been all after all this time ¿right?-

The blonde boy looked at him and Stan was trying very hard to look beyond his gaze, fortunately Chaos had perfected his way of hiding his emotions so he couldn't find out more when he answered

-if I'm still in town I'll think about it-

Said, an ambiguous answer like he had planed his existence, without saying more he walk further from the boys.

He'll have to go as soon as he could, just until now nothing of importance had happened to him but he was afraid that if he stayed another second in South Park it would bring back the Butters that he was keeping inside of him, in that little space of his hearth where he had hide all of the things that caused him any pain, tat place where he had keep the bigger feeling he had felt for a particular someone, he couldn't go back to been Butters, he had to prepared everything and get away before something or better yet, someone change his existence forever.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

�

NOTES: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING; THIS IS NOT BETA READ, BUT ENJOY ANYWAY**

**CHAPTER 3**

Stan and Kyle had been starring the spot where Butters was at, the were having a hard time getting use to that famous guy been Butters, it was true that they know of his aptitudes of a drummer and dancer but the had never imagined that he would look that way

-Kenny is going to die-

Said Stan smiling widely

-yeah, I think . . . -

Start to say Kyle when a big smile cross his face waving at someone behind Stan

-hey Kenny!-

Excitedly scream grasping the attention of the boy with the orange parka, who walked towards them

-hi-

-this is going to kill you Kenny-

The boy looked at them in horror, Kyle sighed exasperated and making a gesture said

-not literally-

The boy appeared to calm a little bit

-¿who do you think is back in town?-

Asked Stan with a smile

-¿who?-

Wonder Kenny without a clue of what were they talking about

-Leopold "Butters" Stotch-

He hold his breath a little, while Stan and Kyle watched waiting for his reaction

-¿really?-

He managed to ask

-yes, Kyle and I talked to him a while ago-

-¿really?-

-stop saying that, he's at his parents house, so, ¿what? ¿are you planning on getting near him anytime soon? Or everything you have been telling us for the past few years that you could easily get into our lovely Butters pants had been bullshit-

Kyle smile

-Butters is here-

Whispered Kenny, Kyle and Stan watched him and smile widely, the look on Kenny changed from a confused one to an exited one

-yes-

He made a triumph gesture with his hand

-¿is he going to go to your party?

Asked immediately after to Kyle

-well, I don't know, he seem not quite sure of staying although I invited him of course, I wouldn't miss this, you, trying to make a move-

Said letting a laugh get away

-¿what does that mean?-

Asked the hooded boy frowning

-I'm sorry Kenny, is that I can't possibly imagine Butters letting you, is not that I doubt your seduction skills but I don't think Butters would fall for that-

-you'll see-

Murmur the boy getting away

-we'll see you tomorrow at my party Kenny-

Said Kyle, he just made a gesture with his hand and kept walking, he walk all over the streets of south park not knowing whether to go to the blonde's house or not, instead of going there he went to his own house, he enter without a word and went straight to his room where he lay on the bed watching the enormous poster of Chaos that was over his bed, he didn't knew how he got to be so obsessive over that boy but that's what happened, he had everything about him, every single one of his records, posters he was like one of this obsessive fans who couldn't let escape a single thing about their idols, in fact his obsession over Butters had started long time before he left south park and change so drastically, he had realized that he watched him more than usual, every day a little more, capturing all the details of the boy anatomy ¿why did he seem to be so attracted to that innocent boy? That was something that up to this date he couldn't explain, but so it was, Butters was driving him mad, it was just when he saw in one of his videos that were promoting him on t.v. and he was looking soo good, it just hit him, he had been desiring him, all this time he had been wanting him, the only thing was that he hadn't realized that he was lusting for the boy because he was just so innocent and cute that everything related to sex around him just seem a bit odd and so unlikely that even thinking about it was too much, so actually doing it was so much, but when he saw him in that video and all his body was screaming sex and had sex tattooed all over his body he could realized that he had always wanted him, it was because of that that he had gathered that huge collection of Butters that he could find, or Chaos because in no other place but South Park he was known as Butters, after all of this he had wanted for him to come back so that he would be near him that . . . And now he was there, in South Park, after all those years and Kenny felt that he could explode of anticipation, he had to go look for him, he had to find a way to get him to stay a little longer, he wanted to see Butters, without knowing why he missed that cute boy who he had those really interesting conversations with, the kind of guy who you could trust and that you wanted to be with and feel well, he wanted to see Butters, not Chaos, that thought disturbed him a little but he decided not to worry about it, he would go look for him, and later he would find out whatever would happen.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

N.D.A. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND I WOULD BE POSTING MORE, PLEASE BE KIND


End file.
